There is a Moment
by MsEnny
Summary: Hay un momento en el que te dices: "Oh, aquí estás. Te he buscado por siempre" En ese momento, esa persona se vuelve tu vida. ¿Pero sí el precio es vivir por él y olvidarte de tí? Eso no puedes permitirlo porque simplemente así no es el amor.
1. Pretending

**N/A:** Hola, mundo! Bien, llevo como medio año obsesionada con esta pareja… y de por sí Glee ya me encantaba. En fin, estoy aquí con una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido viendo demasiadas telenovelas y leyendo demasiadas obras dramáticas escolares. Blaine y Kurt, vamos, son lo más tierno del mundo mundial, pero como soy mala y eso, pues les he puesto en algo completamente dramático. Aclaro que soy muy lenta actualizando así que paciencia y… pues nada, me callo y espero disfruten unos momentos para sufrir, por alguna razón este género se me da mucho.

**Título:** There´s a moment, Love.

**Autora**: MsEnny

**Fandom**: Glee

**Clasificación:** M

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Canción**: Pretending – Glee

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – <strong>Pretending.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

¿Alguna vez has escuchado que la suerte es sólo el destino jugándote una mala pasada? Yo sí. Muchas veces, en el pasado, mi padre me lo dijo como si quisiera advertirme de algo, y yo le creí. Era sencillo porque aquél hombre siempre fue mi centro familiar y me ha dado tan buenos consejos que era de esperarse que confiara en sus palabras. Pero sin duda yo no estaba captando el verdadero significado, porque sólo cuando vives en carne propia situaciones tan inverosímiles es cuando te das cuenta que el tiempo es tan rápido que no te da oportunidad de manejar correctamente tu vida.

Tengo en cuenta que a lo largo de mi vida he cometido no uno, si no muchos errores. Pero si algo sé, fue que mi mayor acierto fue él, Kurt, la persona que enamoró mi corazón incluso sin yo saberlo. Lo conocí a tan temprana edad y por ello fue mágico, a los quince años ya era mi mejor amigo, a los dieciséis mi novio, pero a los diecisiete supe que era el amor de mi vida. Por eso le pedí matrimonio aquella tarde en la graduación, su graduación.

Sabía que lo perdería, la posibilidad era real y el miedo me pudo en muchos sentidos, lo admito, eso fue lo que me impulsó a proponerlo; tener algo con que retenerlo y que me esperara. ¿Saben lo horrible que es ser un año menor? Bueno, tuve que tomar medidas al respecto. Sin embargo, repito, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida y no la cambiaría

Hace tres años, cuando aquél anillo blanco tocó por primera vez su mano fue cuando el mundo me sonrió, cuando la vida me dijo afortunado, y cuando me casé con él y ambos cantamos "Somewhere only we know", porque ese es el tema que nos recuerda que _nunca nos diremos adiós_, fue la culminación de mi felicidad. Es tan romántico como sólo Kurt puede serlo y me gusta.

Miro mi reloj después de cavilar dentro del auto por tanto tiempo que ni cuenta me he dado. Miro la casa, nuestra casa, y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. He llegado algo tarde pero estoy un noventa por ciento seguro que _mi_ esposo aún está despierto, esperando para calentarme la cena y platicarme cómo le ha ido hoy en el teatro, mientras yo le cuento de los detalles finales que le harán a mi próximo disco como solista.

La vida no ha parado de sonreírme y me siento extasiado.

Bajo de mi auto y rebusco en mi bolsillo por las llaves mientras me planto frente a la puerta. Las calles están desiertas y el silencio es algo inquietante, sólo la luna me ayuda a no andar por completo a ciegas ya que los faroles siguen descompuestos y parece que ningún vecino piensa comentar nada al respecto. En fin.

Abro la puerta y la oscuridad me vuelve a recibir desconcertándome un poco. Está bien, ésta no era la escena que esperaba, pero probablemente había una explicación. Tal vez Kurt salió con Rachel o Mercedes y se ha olvidado comentarlo, no sé, realmente no me preocupé.

Al menos hasta que encendí las luces y un nuevo panorama se abrió a mis ojos.

Kurt no había salido esa noche. De hecho, mis pensamientos no habían desertado tanto.

Tan guapo y adorable como siempre, Kurt descansaba en una silla con sus brazos apoyados en el comedor, ocultando parte de su perfecto rostro. Probablemente llevaba un buen rato así porque apenas movía un poco la cabeza al respirar, podía notar las marcas rojizas en sus mejillas. Sonreí ante la imagen y me quedé unos segundos de pie frente a él, simplemente admirándolo, porque ni con los años podía dejar de apreciar sus rasgos tan sexys y vulnerables al mismo tiempo.

Escuché la lentitud con la que suspiraba entre sueños y como movía de vez en vez los labios, como si inconscientemente quisiera decir algo. Ladeé la cabeza y con total precaución me acerqué un poco más, tomándolo por los hombros y abrazándolo. Supe que aún así mis esfuerzos serían en vano, no logré evitar que se alterara con mi presencia y lo sentí saltar mientras se despertaba.

Me mordí los labios y lentamente mi sonrisa se borró.

Sus ojos… sus ojos lucían irritados y definitivamente no eran por el sueño o cansancio.

Parpadeé repetidas veces y noté que él hacía algo parecido para poder observarme mejor. Entonces su semblante se crispó en una mueca incómoda y temerosa. Y eso me sorprendió, porque no recuerdo ni una sola vez que él haya temido de mí, nunca.

No pude seguir cuestionándome porque sus manos tomaron las mías y me guiaron en silencio a la silla contigua a la suya. Mi cabeza sólo me decía cuan pequeño lucía le comedor ahora. Aunque, un detalle más resaltable es que, sobre el mismo, un par de platos del mejor material descansaban con una ensalada y puré de patatas en ella completamente frías, como si… como si… oh, mierda.

–La cena con las chicas. –murmuré nervioso y avergonzado, porque sí, lo olvidé completamente.

–No importa –dijo con la voz ronca y suave. Sentí un extraño nudo en mi interior al observarle, no sé si realmente era el sueño o si de verdad Kurt estaba molesto conmigo. ¿Pero llorar? Vamos, no era tan grave… aunque me obligué a recordar que de quien se trataba era él, mi chico drama.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, momentos eternos si me lo preguntan. Él jugaba con sus manos, las cuales por cierto temblaban un poco, mientras yo sólo miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber porqué en realidad, solo yo y la sensación de que había algo diferente en esa casa que ha sido nuestro hogar desde que nos unimos y venimos a vivir a Nueva York. Algo extraño, algo fuera de lugar sin duda.

Regresé mi mirada a él, quien ahora si me ofrecía la suya. Era tan fija, tan atenta, tan decidida… y tan distante que realmente me preocupé aún más. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?

–Blaine, te amo. –dijo con rotundidad, sorprendiéndome. Yo lo sé, aunque Kurt no sea de palabras cursis que le dejen en algún grado de vulnerabilidad, él tiene su manera de demostrarme su cariño y por ello nunca he dudado de él. Sin embargo no puedo evitar mostrar mi mejor rostro de felicidad, porque así me hace sentir con sólo tres palabras al aire. –Lo hago demasiado.

Yo asiento rápidamente, acercándome un poco más a él pero sin dejar mi asiento. Tomo sus manos con delicadeza, sabiendo en parte que si Kurt está así, es culpa mía.

–Y yo soy la persona más feliz de tenerte, también te amo, como no imaginas.

–Gracias. –solloza de una manera tan dolorosa que mis emociones se suben a una montaña rusa y ahora van de bajada. Con la tímida luz de luna puedo ver el inicio de sus lágrimas retomando fuerza en sus ojos y eso me daña el corazón poco a poco. Realmente odiando el verle sufrir. –De verdad, han sido los tres mejores años de mi vida, a pesar de todo, lo sé…

–No entiendo, Kurt. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es por mí? ¿Por la cena? De verdad, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención faltar y ayer te prometí venir temprano, sé que querías que todos estuviéramos juntos como cuando la secundaria, que fuera perfecto, sé que te esmeraste.

–Blaine, no se trata de… no es sólo eso. –niega el castaño mientras aprieta sus manos entre las mías.

–¿Entonces? ¿Puedes aclararme? Son las dos de la mañana y no coordino muy bien.

–Voy a irme.

Cierro los ojos y me paso una mano sobre ellos. Realmente me sentía cansado, sin ánimos para seguir este acto de ataque depresivo, pero no podía dejarlo así, no iba a dejarlo de esa manera.

–No, Kurt, no te vayas a dormir así, no quiero dormir peleados, sabes que nunca lo hacemos y…

–Blaine. Voy a irme de la casa.

¿Les ha pasado que una noticia te tira casi de tu lugar? ¿Qué unas palabras pronunciadas demasiado a prisa te dejan perturbado pero sin saber en sí lo que acabas de escuchar? ¿Sí? Bueno, entonces se acercan un poco a lo que sentí en ese momento. Y supongo que si su temperamento se acerca un poco al mío, saben que el miedo a lo desconocido no es mi fuerte. No puedo sobrellevarlo por más esfuerzos que haga.

–¿¡Pero qué rayos dices, Kurt! –exclamo completamente asustado. Él no podía hablar en serio. No podía simplemente decir que me amaba y luego botarme tajantemente.

–Digo que no podemos seguir juntos, viviendo esta farsa de matrimonio que según los demás es absolutamente perfecta. Y si me lo preguntas lo único perfecto que veo aquí es _tú _vida, porque la _mía_ es sólo un mal chiste.

–¡No puedes botarme sólo así! ¿Dónde está ese supuesto amor que me estabas diciendo hace apenas un par de minutos? ¿Te estabas burlando de mí? Ibas a dejarme, ¿pero querías el tiro de gracia? Eso es… eso es una maldita tontería.

–Jamás usaría esas palabras para decir una mentira, Blaine. De verdad no quiero lastimarte, pero ya no puedo, ya no voy a soportar esto. –dijo alzando las manos, señalando nuestro entorno, nuestro hogar.

–Tú no querías lastimarme. –repetí entre dientes, con un tono tan amargo que me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. –Dios, ¿sabes qué? No te salió muy bien. Estoy más que lastimado Kurt. ¡Me estoy desangrando! ¿Sabes qué venía pensando de camino acá? Lo mucho que te quiero, lo feliz que soy desde que nos casamos, lo feliz que me siento de ser quien soy, de lograr lo que logré y… y al final sólo eran palabras por que, al parecer, ¡no tengo nada!

–Lo tienes todo, Blaine, ¡Todo! ¿Recuerdas a Kurt Hummel? No éste despojo de él, si no el verdadero, con el que fantaseabas ser una estrella, conocer el mundo, vivir acaramelados hasta que la felicidad se volviera insoportable... ¿Sabes? Lo único insoportable aquí es esta situación. Yo a ti te perdí hace casi tres años. ¿Ser famoso? Lo lograste. ¿Ser una estrella? Lo eres. ¿Pero sabes que no eres? La persona con la cual acepté casarme. Porque te amo, sí, pero a veces me replanteó las cosas y quizá lo único que hago es vivir enamorado de un fantasma porque ese Blaine ya no está. Nunca está.

–No me eches la culpa de esto. –le gruñí fuera de mí. Sin embargo él no lucía ni mínimamente intimidado. Realmente parecía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y eso me hacía más daño. Porque sencillamente me demostraba que no podía cambiar su pensar.

–No lo hago, porque en sí esto no es culpa nuestra, no del todo. Sólo… fuimos torpes y egoístas. –sentenció mientras recorría la sala, porque en algún momento la exaltación fue tanta que ambos terminamos de pie y dando vueltas por todas partes. Algo que nunca habíamos hecho. Tener una pelea en todo el sentido que conlleva. –Blaine, ¿qué edad teníamos? ¿Diecisiete? ¿No lo ves? Éramos… _somos_ muy inmaduros como para saber qué hacer, como llevar una vida enlazada. No estábamos listos y seguimos sin estarlo.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–¡Nunca nos vemos! Ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños pudimos cenar juntos porque la disquera quería que grabaras dos canciones adicionales a tu último disco. En navidad te espere hasta media noche para que fuéramos a casa de Rachel, y cuando llegaste venías alcoholizado en un noventa por ciento por la fiesta que tuviste con tus amigos quienes por cierto, ni siquiera conozco, apenas sé algunos nombres. –espetó de golpe, agitado.

Lo veo pasar una mano por su castaño cabello y la exasperación en él es tan notoria que creo que si no ha empezado a alzar la voz más de la cuenta, es porque de verdad se está esforzando. Y todo esto era nuevo para mí, porque hasta donde yo sabía, éramos perfectos. Él actuando en Broadway y yo en mis conciertos. Lo que siempre quisimos, lo que siempre soñamos… pero al parecer aún no es suficiente.

Si me lo pienso, no puedo contradecirlo. Admito que los hechos de los que habla han sido desafortunados, pero sé que no es tan trágico. Sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, pero eran ocupaciones laborales, negocios, el mismo trabajo… sabíamos que estaríamos con la agenda apretada y así lo aceptamos. No es como… no es como si él no me hubiera rechazado alguna cita planeada con días de anticipación sólo para poder ensayar un número musical con algunos de sus colegas. Si yo lo comprendo, ¿por qué él no lo hace?

–Así que sólo buscas excusas, Kurt. Porque nunca te quejaste, nunca me insinuaste que te sintieras aislado por mí, y ahora resulta que estos años has sido un mártir mudo y reprimido. –comenté con toda intención de hacerlo sentir un cinco por ciento igual de miserable de lo que yo me sentía.

Pero fue mirarle y obtener el efecto contrario.

Sus ojos, ya llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas me miraron dolidos, y sin más, Kurt se alejó de mí, yendo directamente hacia la puerta.

–Será mejor que me vaya o esto acabara peor.

–Tus cosas… –murmuré, y sí, era eso lo que tanta confusión me había creado hace un rato. Faltaban cosas en la estancia, faltaban retratos y faltaba ropa. Las cosas de Kurt ya no estaban, y si él iba a marcharse sin nada, significaba que se llevó sus pertenencias mucho antes de hablarme. Y si era posible, me enfurecí más.

–Ya lo he visto. Descuida, nada te recordará a mí y ten por seguro que puedes comenzar una vida nueva con quien tú quieras. Es más… –se acercó, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Me tomó de las manos y casi dejo escapar mi alma en un suspiro cuando mi tacto reconoce lo que coloca en mi palma.

Se aprieta contra mí y sus labios viajan a mi mejilla derecha donde, apenas lo siento alejarse, mis lágrimas comienzan a correr libres. Mi mente no podía procesar nada, me sentía perdido, abandonado, dolido y más solo de lo que jamás he estado. ¿Cómo podía perder mi vida perfecta en tan sólo una noche? Lo único que entiendo es que el amor de mi vida está saliendo por esa puerta, sin mirarme, sin importarle, y no puedo hacer nada, porque al parecer no tengo voz ni voto en su decisión.

Entonces, cuando la puerta deja de moverse al ser cerrada, la casa queda en completo silencio.

Sé que no suelo ser tan dramático, pero en ese momento no es como si me importara que alguien me viera comenzar a sollozar, cayendo de rodillas sobre aquella estúpida alfombra que nunca me gustó.

Por horas tiré cosas, aventé cuadros, creo que hasta me lastime las manos con algunos restos de vidrio… pero no era suficiente para calmar mi ira.

Toda esa noche fue lo más parecido al infierno que jamás he conocido. Sólo sentir mi pecho subir y bajar, mis manos temblar y mis dedos jugar con el pequeño objeto blanco y resplandeciente que jamás volverá a descansar sobre los dedos de Kurt me hacía sentir lejos de la realidad. Aquél anillo que antes simbolizó mi adoración por él, ahora sólo me recordaría que mi corazón es sólo mi parte irracional e insensata. Algo que me vuelve estúpido y vulnerable.

Yo no podía aceptar eso.

Por ello si no lo muestro a nadie, nadie volverá a dañarme.

Y todo comenzaba por mandar al demonio a Kurt Hummel definitivamente.

¿Él quería que siguiera con mi vida? Bueno, le daré el gusto.

Ojalá nunca vuelva a topármelo en mi camino.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Deep down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending.._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sí, digamos que es el intro, y de postre, el próximo capitulo se llama: Rolling in the Deep. Sí, ya sé que no son canciones de Klaine precisamente, pero me parecen adecuadas… o algo así.

Bueno, nos leemos.

**~ MsEnny**.


	2. Rolling in the deep

**N/A:** Ésta semana es como que demasiado esperada por muchos, sé que los gleeks saben a lo que me refiero así que, sí, ando inspirada y por eso subo capitulo hoy. Gracias a - por los comentarios positivos, escribir me gusta pero me apasiona más cuando hay gente que disfruta de ello. Y sin más, aquí vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> There is a moment, Love.

**Autora**: MsEnny

**Fandom**: Glee (Ya saben, no me pertenece, Ryan Murphy es como un genio y Fox como la cadena más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo)

**Clasificación:** M

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Canción**: Rolling in the deep – Glee

**Capitulo 2 - **Rolling in the Deep.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

–Ya sé, sí… no… en realidad, creo que podría haber ciertos inconvenientes… ya, dile que estoy bien… no, ya estoy grande y puedo cuidar de mí…

Kurt Hummel llevaba casi una hora al teléfono y por más que ha querido cortar la comunicación no ha podido. Rachel Berry es como su gran rival pero al mismo tiempo una de sus mejores amigas. Puede que tenga que ver con que está a punto de ser su cuñada o puede simplemente ser que, como mucha gente le ha comentado antes, sus personalidades son aterradoramente similares. Sea del modo que sea, Kurt la quiere y ella hace feliz a su hermano, con eso es suficiente para confiar en ella.

Tanto como para ser a la única a la que habla para saber de toda la gente importante para él en Ohio.

–Kurt, de verdad, Finn ha estado histérico, ya sabes cómo es, su cabeza puede ser una roca impenetrable o un panecillo con mantequilla.

El castaño hizo una mueca, dibujando en su mente a Finn.

–No es mi intención preocuparles, Rachel, pero aún no estoy listo para ver a nadie y ni siquiera hablar del tema.

–Vamos, debes darme algo más, quisiera verte, quisiera comprenderte para poder patearle el trasero a Blaine con toda razón.

–No, esto no es su culpa. Realmente, aunque digas que fue repentino, no lo fue, llevaba tiempo preguntándome por qué no se sentía igual a cuando éramos novios…

Hubo una nueva pausa y la escuchó exhalar aire.

–Mira, cielo, yo te quiero, pero tienes que darte cuenta que ya pasaron casi dos meses y tu desaparición ha puesto a todos en un caos. –explicó lentamente, tratándole de hacer ver lo importante que era saber de él. –El drama es bueno, aprecio tu acto, pero creo que se te ha pasado un poco.

De cierta forma el castaño quiere reír. Ciertamente era un poco surrealista lo que ella le decía. ¿Tanto podía trascender su ausencia? Quizá con sus padres y con Finn lo entendía, ellos eran en extremo sobreprotectores, e incluso cuando se casó, ellos siguieron viendo por él, incluso intimidando a Blaine para que se decidiera y lo dejara. Kurt le admiro eso a su aún esposo, era increíble que siguiera firme en su decisión para estar con él cuando el chico Hummel sabía mejor que nadie cuan intimidantes podían ser sus familiares. Una sonrisa escapó de su rostro recordando las bromas pesadas que su hermano solía jugarle a Blaine desde la secundaria, sin tregua alguna.

–Eh, ¿Kurt? ¿Aún estás allí?

–Sí, sí, lo siento, me distraje. –respondió mientras sacudía la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento de ese estilo. –Mira, sé que el tiempo es distinto para todos, pero en mi caso aún es muy pronto. Fueron tres años de mi vida que no puedo recuperar ni librarme de ellos. Sólo… sólo debo cerrar ese capítulo y para eso necesito estar lo más lejos posible. Cuando decida que la influencia de Blaine ha dejado de tener efecto en mí, regresaré, lo prometo, y enfrentaré todo de una manera más madura.

–Sí, claro, madurez.

–Noto un tono condescendiente y preocupado. ¿A qué se debe? –pregunta algo extrañado.

Escucha un suspiro alargado al otro lado de la línea y claramente puede ver el rostro de incomodidad de la cantante en su cabeza.

–Tal vez no quieras saberlo, pero se trata de Blaine. –Kurt siente sus hombros tensarse y su mirada viaja hacia algún punto lejano de la habitación. –Él, bueno, ya te lo había dicho y sé que debes saberlo mejor que nadie, pero no lo ha tomado tan bien como debería.

–¿Sigue sin atenderles el móvil?

–De hecho no, hemos vuelto a tener contacto desde hace dos semanas. Pero el problema es, que ahora luce peor, no sé cómo exponerlo mejor.

–¿Más deprimido? –pregunta con algo de culpa. Odiaba saber que fue él quien lo llevo a eso.

Aún le atormenta esa última mirada herida que le dedico al regresarle el anillo de compromiso.

–Uh, yo no le llamaría a eso depresión en todo el sentido que lleva. –responde algo insegura. –Más bien diría que está recuperándose más rápido de lo que debería. Este fin de semana no ha parado ni una sola noche para ir de juerga. Se le ve muy fiestero últimamente y según me dijo, sus giras comenzaran en tres semanas, así que por fiestas no tendrá que parar ni entonces.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación de hotel. Hace casi dos meses que estaba ahí y aún no se sentía cómodo. Ni un poco. Entendía que debía buscarse un sitio dónde vivir y darse estabilidad, aunque por alguna razón no lo había hecho, había preferido quedarse allí porque así la realidad no era tan dura, su mente jugaba con la idea de estar en un viaje por trabajo, como ocasionalmente ocurría. Pero ahora, escuchar lo que temía escuchar, bueno, removía demasiadas cosas que quería guardar lo más dentro posible.

Se acercó al balcón, el sitio más agradable que tenía. La vista de Los Ángeles era buena, agradable, aunque el clima era un tanto más caluroso que el de Nueva York pero servía mucho. Era diferente. Lo que necesitaba.

–Es… bueno saber que, al final de todo, no estaba tan equivocado. Fue lo mejor. Él va a estar bien y, quien sabe, quizá más adelante simplemente nos reiremos de todo esto.

La sonrisa nostálgica del castaño fue completamente amarga y resignada. Pero al menos sabía que lo que hizo no fue un error.

–Kurt…

–Estoy bien, chica Berry. Oye, lo siento, pero debo hacer un par de cosas, ya sabes, el trabajo… te marco después, ¿vale?

La morena miró su móvil por un par de segundos, sabiendo que Kurt cortó la llamada mucho antes de darle un margen para decir algo. Sí, Blaine había decidido continuar su vida y al parecer Kurt iba a por ello de la misma forma… Sin embargo a ella no la engañaban. El dolor que denotaban podía superar cualquier actuación fuera perfecta o no, y era triste, porque ambos iban a tener que vivir sin el otro y sólo entonces se harán las personas más fuertes que jamás ella haya conocido.

Asintió mientras volvía a la sala de estar para contarle a Finn las nuevas de su hermano, sabía que éste le extrañaba demasiado aunque nunca lo admitiera. Supone que en ello son tal para cual, pero de alguna forma logran conquistarla al ser tan necios. Cosa de chicos quizá.

* * *

><p>–Noah, amigo, ¿qué haces por acá?<p>

–Lo mismo que tú, Anderson, en busca de nuevas aventuras. –sonrió confiadamente quien fuera el chico más intimidante en la secundaria.

Blaine miró con ojos entrecerrados al recién llegado. No esperaba verlo allí, pero tampoco le molestaba. Mientras más gente mejor, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque lo ambiguo aquí era saber la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo porque, ¿siendo sinceros? Dejó de contar las copas después de la cuarta. Igual no era que importara mucho, se sentía bien, relajado, se sentía libre como desde hace mucho tiempo no era.

–Pues bienvenido seas. Esta fiesta está… de lo mejor. –clamó intentando coordinar sus palabras, eso mientras miraba ausente su muñeca. –¿Sabes qué hora es? Lo siento, perdí mi reloj hace un rato.

–Es media noche. ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con la bebida? No quiero molestarte pero ya me has embriagado con sólo acercarte, y eso no es fácil. Soy yo, ¿entiendes?

–No estoy pasado, de hecho, si aún puedo bailar, significa que no me estoy divirtiendo lo suficiente.

–Ya, bueno, no seré yo quien te baje el ánimo. Oye, por cierto, lamento lo de Kurt, apenas regresé de Canadá me enteré de lo ocurrido.

–Vale, eso si me deprime. Mejor no hables y ve adentro, yo necesito otro trago.

El mayor se adentró al club nocturno dejando a Blaine con un mal sabor de boca. Los últimos meses había sido la misma situación. Él estaba bien, de verdad, podía superar aquello y quién sabe, quizá encontrar algo mejor en el futuro. Pero muchas veces se preguntaba cómo rayos podía dejar ir al pasado si cada vez que se topaba con sus amigos o cualquier simple detalle de su existencia, todo lo llevaba de vuelta a Kurt y al hecho de que el mundo lo miraba como el pobre cachorro abandonado.

Blaine no quería lástima de nadie, se asqueaba.

Los últimos días se han tratado de superación personal, de recobrar su verdadero yo y ya no el chico que pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día despistado por querer saber lo que estaría haciendo su esposo, lo que pensaría, si lo extrañaría, si pronto tendrían la oportunidad de tener una de esas citas tan cursis que a ambos les gustaban y que los demás no comprendían. Ahora todo iba enfocado a él, a ser quien quisiera ser, a vivir plenamente los beneficios de ser una figura del espectáculo.

Por ello le irritaba un poco que los chicos se metieran en su vida más de la cuenta. Él estaba bien y si alguien decía lo contrario, bueno, podía irse a tomar viento porque él ya era libre.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su traje. Lo tomó sin miramientos y apenas lo acercó a su oído, reconoció la voz que había esperado por casi una semana.

–Señor, creo que todo está listo para ser enviado.

–Muy bien. Quiero que busques dónde vive y se lo hagas llegar. Yo no me entrometeré mucho, sé que él no quiere saber nada de mí y yo de él mucho menos. Te lo encargo, mientras más rápido mejor.

–Claro que sí, señor Anderson.

–Gracias, luego me comunico contigo para saber el desenlace de esto. Adiós.

El nudo en la garganta no se disipó hasta minutos después, por mientras, Blaine sólo podía pensar lo distinto que sería todo de ahora en adelante. Cómo de grande sería su casa, cómo de solitarias serían sus noches. Nadie cocinaría, nadie le hablaría de la ropa de moda, nadie le diría que era un pijo a la hora de bailar, nadie le diría que su cabello lucía genial sin gel, ni tampoco nadie le besaría de aquella forma que le hace suspirar sin poder evitarlo…

Kurt ya era su pasado. Y él no tenía tiempo para eso.

Respiró un par de veces antes de decidirse a entrar al club. La música era alta, perturbadora, pero lograba hacerle no pensar, sólo cantar y bailar, lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo que no dejara que nadie le quite.

* * *

><p>Kurt miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta del recibidor.<p>

Nadie lo buscaba, nunca, así que era muy inusual que tocaran a su puerta con tanto afán, como si quisieran derribarla con toda intención. Se preguntó si tal vez ya lo habrían encontrado, su familia o amigos, todos realmente estaban deseosos por verle, pero él les aclaró sus deseos, entonces no lo creía posible.

Se levantó de su computadora, donde estaba terminando de llenar sus papeles para solicitar un nuevo empleo, miró a su alrededor y sobre su camisa algo gastada se colocó un suéter azul que le quedaba totalmente enorme y decidió abrir antes que tuviera que reponer los daños al hotel.

–Disculpe la hora, joven. ¿Es usted el señor Kurt Hummel?

–Tal vez. ¿Quién lo busca? –inquirió con desconfianza el castaño, incluso tratando de lucir seguro e intimidante ante el hombre rubio con un extravagante y seguramente costoso traje.

–Yo sólo soy un mensajero, señor. La corte le ha mandado esto.

–Uh, ¿qué es?

El tipo se encogió de hombros y el menor parpadeó comprendiendo algo importante.

Un sobre blanco cayó en sus manos y Kurt sintió su corazón apretarse un poco más, como cada día. Sonrió levemente y miró de nueva vuelta al desconocido, imaginándose que sería casi igual a muchos de los abogados con los que tendría que frecuentar en la próxima temporada.

Después de todo divorciarse no era tan simple, aunque tampoco tan complejo.

Su atención fue acaparada por el sobre que seguro contendría la solicitud de Blaine para disolver su matrimonio y aunque quería arrugarlo, hacerlo tiritas, pasarle unas navajas por encima y pisarlos hasta hacerlos polvo, bueno, los abrazó contra su pecho de forma protectora y despidió al mensajero lo más rápido que pudo, seguro de que la humillación del momento pasaría cuando su espectador desapareciera y dejara de observarle con ese brillo piadoso y comprensivo que le comenzaba a irritar.

Al cerrar la puerta, dejó caer el paquete en algún lugar de la habitación, regresó a su computador y se colocó los audífonos que se prometió horas antes no tocar para no distraerse de su actividad; sin embargo, ¿después de esto? Quedaba claro que su concentración estaba a demasiados kilómetros de allí. Él ama la música, siempre lo ha hecho, vive para cantar, para interpretar, entonces… ¿por qué no consolarse con eso?

Después de todo, es lo mejor que sabe hacer. Y es lo único que le va a quedar.

La voz de Katy Perry es lo primero que escucha.

Y… ¿Teenage Dream? Debe ser una muy mala broma.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_And you played it_

_To the beat…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :** Sí, sí, lo dicho, el drama me sale natural. Espero subir el próximo capítulo en unos días. He estado avanzando y debo aprovechar que los exámenes aún están a unas semanas.

**~MsEnny**


	3. Last Christmas

**N/A:** De acuerdo, si no han visto el 3x05 de Glee… mejor no lean mis comentarios, pasen directo a la historia, no quiero molestar a nadie. Si ya lo vieron, pues igual pueden leer lo que quieran.

Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Oh, sí, gritar como fangirl histérica por que en lo personal ese capítulo fue lo más emocionante que he visto en Glee. Digo, aquí una servidora que es amante de lo cursi y de Klaine, es obvio que me derretí tan rápido como un cono de helado en pleno verano.

Muchos dicen que esperaban escenas más "fuertes" en particular y, lo admito, yo también. Pero a pesar de ello simplemente no puedo decir que me siento decepcionada de alguna forma porque para nada es así. Lo amé totalmente y casi lloro con el final, esas manos y esas frases y, por Dios, Darren Criss debe ser aclamado pero ya, porque esa actuación en el auditorio, cuando hacía las paces con Kurt… eso de "Estoy orgulloso de estar contigo" "Quiero que lo estés." Oh, esas miradas…. Fueron demasiados sentimientos.

En fin, ya que aclaré lo feliz que me hacen estos dos continúo.

**Título:** There´s a moment.

**Autora**: MsEnny

**Fandom**: Glee (Ya saben, Ryan es Dios, Cadena Fox es una suertuda, si Glee fuera mío, que no lo es, Blaine y Kurt se hubieran conocido desde los dos años, Klaine sería la pareja principal y jamás se separarían por más de un minuto.)

**Clasificación:** M

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Canción**: Last Christmas – Glee

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong> – Last Christmas

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me…_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

–_Entonces… ¿no crees que mi plan es absolutamente brillante? –preguntó el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su propio brazo, todo para poder mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo, quien por cierto, se veía absolutamente adorable esa tarde._

–_Uh, un poco más que brillante, creo que lo describiría como hilarante, o fantasioso, quizá un completo sueño._

–_Vamos, Kurt. Debes dejar de ser tan realista, puede hacerte daño. Eso, además de volverte un total aburrido. Nueva York no va a recibirte bien así._

_El castaño sonrió, arrugando su perfecta nariz y sus facciones de porcelana. El clima era completamente frío, sus sentidos trataban de ignorarlo, pero la nieve bajo su cuerpo era difícil de pasar por alto ya que provocaba un ligero temblor en él, sin contar que sus dientes podían asemejarse a castañuelas si seguían tiritando así. Lo sabía, en su sano juicio no habría salido de su casa, probablemente en aquél momento estaría viendo televisión mientras una manta le protegía del invierno, pero no, estaba en el patio de su casa, con una ropa que no le era muy útil y un chico que no hacía más que darle ideas que lo llevaban a cometer torpezas una tras otra._

_Aún no comprendía muy bien el poder de Blaine. Es decir, un día podía enojarle hasta el punto de aplicarle la ley de hielo… pero al otro día estaban mejor que nunca, porque Anderson tenía la facilidad de hacerle ceder, y era sólo ver aquellos ojos casi cobrizos y simplemente sucumbir, como si hubiera un botón que Blaine podía apretar para hacer de él su marioneta. Era irritante pero, al mismo tiempo, le ahorraba mucho sufrimiento._

_No podía imaginarse un día sin verle o escucharle, sentirle revoloteando por todas partes, invadiendo hasta su espacio personal._

–_Ser realista sólo te hace maduro. ¿Has escuchado sobre eso, la madurez?_

–_Uh, sí, claro. Yo soy un buen ejemplo, soy maduro._

_Ahora sí, sin poder evitarlo, Kurt estalló en carcajadas, confundiendo al otro chico que, desde su sitio, se acercó más al cuerpo recostado del castaño._

_Ambos habían decidido tumbarse para mirar el cielo completamente gris y lleno de nubes imperfectas. Al principio parecía buena idea, luego no tanto, pero la pereza les pudo y, por más frío que sintieran en sus espaldas, ya estaban allí. El silencio era cómodo, sólo el viento les acompañaba y, aunque la risa de Kurt fuera uno de sus sonidos favoritos, y aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación y el clima le dieran una vista completamente dulce, Blaine decidió que ya se había mofado suficiente de él, al menos le gustaría que compartiera el chiste._

–_Vale, al menos cuéntame la broma porque no me he enterado._

–_No, no es… lo siento, es que…_

–_Estoy comenzando a creer que piensas que no soy maduro. Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, Hummel. –replicó el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Kurt, ya que en un momento de despiste, sin Kurt saberlo, ha quedado en una pequeña prisión donde no había salida. Sólo el agradable peso de Blaine sobre él y su aroma… ese pequeño detalle que lo confundía y lo volvía un manojo de nervios. _

–_Yo, uh, ¿qué haces? _

–_Nada. _

_El moreno reclinó su cabeza y reposó sobre el hombro de Kurt con total confianza._

–_Bueno, ¿podrías levantarte?_

–_¿Porqué lo haría? Se está bien así._

–_No. Sí. Es que… estás pesadito. –mintió. –No me dejas respirar. _

_Blaine frunció el ceño fingiéndose ofendido. Hizo una mueca herida._

–_Oh, dios… me has dicho gordo. –dijo mientras liberaba a su amigo y giraba hasta darle la espalda, dispuesto a no mirarle hasta que se disculpara. –Eso sí ha dolido._

_Kurt se incorporó hasta sentarse, sus manos se hundieron en el hielo y quizá fue aquello, sentir aquél singular material entre sus dedos lo que lo llevó a sonreír como un malhechor y agarrar un puño pequeño de nieve que se junto hasta formar una esfera casi perfecta. Se acercó a Blaine hasta pegarse completamente a su espalda. Su brazo libre le ayudó a darle un abrazo firme que, de ante mano sabía, le haría dejar el drama a un lado porque, igualmente, Anderson no era así de teatral, y amaba ser mimado, y Kurt sabía aquello, entonces las ventajas iban a su favor._

–_No estás gordo, Blaine… sólo más… suave._

–_Kurt, ni lo intentes, ser sutil no es lo tuyo. _

–_Yo no estoy intentando nada… -murmuró el castaño mientras ladeaba su cabeza que, al estar tan cerca ambos cuerpos, lograba que su nariz, fría por el ambiente, acariciara el cálido cuello del pelinegro, arrancándole un escalofrío inesperado. –Sólo te abrazo porque tengo frío, y tú eres como la mejor estufa del mundo, ¿sabías?_

–_Bueno, si quieres que esta estufa te caliente, sé de métodos más efectivos._

_Blaine se giró de nueva cuenta, quedando cara a cara con Kurt, el otro un poco confundido antes sus palabras y aquella mueca perspicaz que seguramente no le traería nada bueno._

_De pronto, Kurt sintió sus mejillas enrojecer más de lo normal, y el frío era lo de menos._

_Blaine se había pegado tanto a él, en pequeños pasos, y estaba seguro que lo había planeando desde que le llamó por teléfono para pasar la tarde juntos… porque ese beso, ese calor tan abrazador no podía ser sólo casualidad. No le respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Sólo lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, como siempre, ¿eso contaba realmente como un beso?_

–_Cariño, me desanima tu entusiasmo._

–_Y a mí me perturban tus acciones. –dijo mientras se relamía los labios que, demonios, sabían a Blaine._

–_No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, no sé porque aún te asustas. –replicó el pelinegro._

–_No me asusta. Es que, se supone que somos amigos. Los amigos no se besan sólo porque les da la gana. Además, ¿era esto parte de tu plan para irte a vivir a nueva york terminando la secundaria? ¿Propasarte conmigo e irte satisfecho por ello? Si es eso, mejor que sepas que no soy así de fácil, Anderson._

_Rodando los ojos, Blaine le tomó de las manos, dispuesto a convencerlo de que aquello no era sólo un juego. Era algo que venía rondando en su cabeza desde hace meses. Cierto, Kurt tenía razón, no era normal que lo anduviera besando sólo porque sí… Sin embargo, llegó a una conclusión, y fue difícil, al principio no podía verlo de esa manera pero, las pruebas estaban sobre la mesa, no había donde esconderlo, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo._

_Kurt le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado._

_Y debía decírselo pronto. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien más se le adelantara, cosa que no podía retrasarse mucho ya que el castaño era tan increíble que muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta de ello._

_¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? Se preguntaba Blaine… pero tuvo que desechar la idea en cuanto sus manos tocaron las del otro chico. Estaban heladas._

–_¡Por dios, Kurt, estás helado! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –se exaltó mientras se reincorporaba, realmente le preocupaba que su amigo pudiera estar muriendo congelado y él ni enterado de nada._

–_Uh, chico listo, estamos a menos de seis grados, nevando, en pleno invierno y acostados en el patio… no es como si alguien pudiera sudar en una situación así._

_Hummel miró para otro lado maldiciendo, con el beso simplemente se olvidó de la nieve que iba descongelándose de a poco en su palma._

–_Vamos, mejor entramos antes de morir de pulmonía o algo así._

–_Hasta que dices algo sensato. –murmuró mientras tomaba la mano que Blaine le tendía en ayuda. Ya de pie sacudió un poco de nieve de su ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. – Y que sepas que si enfermo será tu culpa, tú y tus ideas._

–_Pudiste decirme que tenías frío._

–_En realidad quería jugarte una broma antes de decirte que entráramos, pero eres tan reina del drama que no me diste tiempo. No es justo._

–_Ibas a… vaya, eso es un avance. Pensé que este año sería cuando te volverías un anciano de dieciséis años. Totalmente serio y aburrido. –se burló el moreno mientras abrazaba al otro por los hombros. –Bueno, es una lástima no haber sido tu víctima pero, vamos, ha sido una tarde entretenida._

–_Si tú lo dices._

Sí, había pequeños detalles que Blaine no podía borrar. Pequeñas frases, palabras, sonidos, imágenes… se sentía tan bien tener aquellos recuerdos que no pueden divorciarse de él por mucho que lo intenten, porque era una forma de tener en mente que tuvo mucha felicidad. Que pudo vivir une vida libre de problemas, que pudo conocer lo que es ser feliz. Y estaba bien, porque hoy era navidad, y esos recuerdos eran los mejores regalos que podría recibir.

Sí, han sido seis meses ya, mucho o poco tiempo, no lo sabe. Pero siente que la redención ya es una opción. Ya no siente odio, ya no siente furia, ni contra Kurt ni contra la vida… simplemente hay vacío, pero es pasajero. Eso le han dicho todos.

Él no sabe de eso, simplemente porque nunca antes vivió algo así… sin embargo confía, cree en los demás y, allí acostado en los muebles de su casa, mira las imágenes navideñas del televisor que lucen como toda una fantasía, todos sonriendo, todos cantando.

Sí, aquella era la época más musical del año y también era de sus favoritas.

Semanas atrás estuvo tan ocupado como para si quiera pensar en nada, la disquera, las promociones, las firmas, todo requería de una parte de él, pero ese día, su día libre, su día de navidad, realmente deseaba estar tranquilo, sin salir de fiesta, sin llegar a las tantas de la mañana arrastrándose a su cama y cerrando todas las persianas como si de un vampiro de tratara. No, ese día sólo quería pensar en él, en lo que haría a futuro porque… ya fue medio año solo, hundido, diciendo estar bien pero llorando por las noches, excusándose con la gente de maquillaje por cargar ojeras demasiado notorias, por oler peor que una bar de carretera… entonces, había que buscar una solución.

Y creía saber cuál podría ser, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Blaine miró al techo, su cabeza dando vueltas como en una montaña rusa. ¿Una nueva relación? ¿Estaba preparado para eso? Lo que más le preocupaba era la palabra confianza, no sabía si aún quedaba algo de ella en él. ¿Y si se equivocaba de nuevo? ¿No era muy pronto?

No, pensó, porque de todas formas hace un mes que es un hombre libre, sin ningún papel que lo ate a un chico que sólo jugaba a ser una víctima, a quien según Blaine dejaba de lado, pero en realidad él pasaba el cien por ciento de su tiempo idealizándolo.

Ahora sólo era Blaine Anderson, un chico de veintidós años con una de las carreras más exitosas del mundo artístico.

Y por ello mismo sabía que podía tener a quien quisiera.

Ya era hora. Ya era tiempo.

Dos jóvenes iban caminando de un lado a otro tomados de las manos. Ella iba radiante y enérgica. Él… él simplemente se dejaba llevar.

–Rachel, por favor, ¿podemos parar un momento? Ya sé que querías venir a Los Ángeles a comprar cosas de la boda pero, ¿no crees que dar vueltas por esta plaza, en plena navidad, es algo innecesario? Podríamos estar en Ohio, con nuestra familia y…

–Mira, cariño, tengo mis razones y son muy justificadas. –interrumpió la chica mientras se giraba a mirarlo más de cerca. –¿Recuerdas que te dije que te daría una sorpresa? Bueno, si la quieres, tendrás que esperar.

El chico alto se dejó caer en la banca más cercana mientras pasaba una mano por sus cansados ojos. La noche era fría, se sentía sin fuerzas y había demasiada gente yendo de un lado a otro.

–Pues espero que se trate de un auto deportivo porque si no…

–Debería sentirme ofendido pero creo que eres adorable pensando erróneamente que tu futura esposa te comprará un deportivo, Finn Hudson.

Finn levantó la cabeza tan rápido que creyó romperse el cuello en el precipitado movimiento. Mucho tiempo quiso escuchar aquella voz, mucho tiempo esperando pacientemente a saber más sobre él, pensando que debió protegerlo más, estar con él, darle la confianza de tener unidad para que hubiera sido con él con quien se comunicara para contar sus cosas. Le agradecía a Rachel que le dijera de cada llamada que tenía de él, pero se sentía desplazado, porque después de todo eran hermanos…

–Kurt… ¿eres tú?

–No he cambiado tanto. Ni tú tampoco, sólo que no paras de crecer. –bromeó el chico pálido mientras se acercaba a la pareja con un caminar ligero, igual a como lo recordaba el mayor, con el mismo estilo único en vestimenta y peinado. –Y bueno, ¿cómo estás tú, Finn?

–En… en este momento, demasiado feliz. –dijo mientras se levantaba y rodeaba con sus brazos a su hermanastro, casi haciéndolo desaparecer entre ellos. Realmente era el mejor regalo del mundo, como Rachel dijo. ¿Qué importaba un auto si podía tener a su hermanito con él después de casi más de medio año? El más angustioso de su vida si lo puede decir. –No tienes ni idea de cuánto deseaba verte. Te juro que estaba por contratar a un detective. No iba a casarme sin que estuvieses presente y me dieras esas maravillosas clases de baile que sabes.

–Realmente me halagas, yo también te he extrañado terriblemente. Pero no respiro, Finn.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, el alto retrocedió mientras palmeaba el hombro del otro chico, liberándolo al fin. Rachel, completamente feliz, sólo los miraba con ternura, casi lagrimeando de la emoción. Desde que supo dónde estaba Kurt, y desde que éste, por primera vez desde su separación con Blaine aceptó verles, no dudo en preparar todo para llevar a Finn consigo, siendo las cosas de la boda la excusa perfecta, aunque no del todo una fachada.

Por su parte, Kurt se sentía bien. Al principio, cuando una semana atrás colgó el teléfono, pensó en que quizá fuera una mala idea, quizá aún no era un buen momento para enfrentar las cosas. Sin embargo, era navidad y estando allí, a unos metros de dos de las personas más influyentes para él, su primer flechazo y su talentosa amiga, bueno, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, pero predominaba de sobremanera la calidez y familiaridad. Porque parecía que todo seguía siendo perfecto, por un momento, nada era equivocado. Y aquél abrazo fraternal fue lo que siempre necesitó desde que dejó Nueva York, un lugar dónde poder protegerse, porque Blaine ya no era una opción.

–Rachel, pequeña demonio, no me dijiste que vendrías con Finn. –reclamó.

El castaño pasó una mano por su rostro, evitando delatar la expresión de vulnerabilidad de sus ojos.

–Bueno, yo estoy más que agradecido con ella, aunque no quisieras verme, yo realmente lo venía esperando mucho.

–No, no es eso, te repito, me encanta que estés aquí, necesitaba verlos, a los dos, de verdad… es sólo que no hice suficiente comida para la cena, pensé que seríamos solo dos.

–De eso ni te preocupes, compraremos algo de camino a tu departamento, todo estará bien, lo importante aquí es el reencuentro y la sensación de estar en una película donde los protagonistas se unen como un rompecabezas de pocas piezas. –espetó la chica mientras ilusionada, tomaba la mano de ambos y comenzaban a caminar, dejando a la muchedumbre fuera de sus cabezas y de su escena.

El trío de jóvenes pasó una buena velada.

Finn así lo cree, y él sabe que nunca ha sentido tanta paz en una noche de navidad.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away,_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (special)._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ya sé que me tardé un poco en este capítulo pero, como navidad se acerca he estado pensando en escribir algo para la ocasión, incluso éste creo que se adelantó un poco a la fecha pero igual creo que ya era tiempo de actualizar y sí, no me miren de esa forma, pronto habrá Klaine, de eso se trata esto, sólo que no es tan fácil. Tengan fe, ya verán que cosas buenas llegaran pronto.

**~MsEnny**


	4. Cookies

N/A: Hablando de atrasos… vamos, ya sé que me perdí y ya sé que no he subido nada, pero los finales están terminando apenas y me he podido escapar sólo porque hay un día de descanso. En fin, basta de excusas escolares y hay que pasar a lo importante: Agradecer los comentarios. De verdad, hay mucha buena vibra cada vez que veo que alguien se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esto. Siempre me anima y por eso quiero que sepan que lo aprecio.

* * *

><p>Titulo: There is a momento<p>

Autora: MsEnny

Fandom: Glee

Pareja: Klaine (Kurt&Blaine)

Capítulo: Cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong> – Cookies.

San Valentín. La fecha de los enamorados había llegado y Kurt se encontraba preparando galletas de corazones, como cuando quería conquistar a Finn en la secundaria y escuchó por pura suerte a su padre, diciendo que a un hombre se le llega al corazón haciendo escala en el estómago. Aquello fue muy marcado para sus planes de conquista, y aunque a Finn le encantaban sus galletas y muffins, es obvio que los resultados no fueron los esperados. Aún así allí estaba él, era catorce de febrero y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de harina y azúcar, como un soldado de guerra doméstica.

La realidad es que sólo aceptó hacerlo porque Sunshine le miró con ese rostro de chica filipina noble e inocente y bueno, ¿ya saben verdad? El es malo diciendo "no" a la gente. Además ella era ya su amiga, algo que en sus inicios no creyó posible pero sucedió. Y no era tan sorprendente puesto que inclusive Rachel se amistó con ella.

La historia tras ellas era larga, pero se puede resaltar que fue su rivalidad artística lo que las llevó a enemistarte. Suena tonto, pero dejaron de hablarse por un buen tiempo. Y ahora que Rachel vino a Los Ángeles, el comentario salió sin querer. Sunshine Corazón estaba como titular de una escuela de canto en la ciudad y necesitaba un asistente. Ahí es donde él entraba y decidía hacer algo útil con su tiempo libre, se ahorraba entrevistas tediosas y cerradas de puerta en sus narices.

Ella fue muy amable y no puso ningún problema para aceptarle, incluso parecía satisfecha con ello. Y él tampoco se quejaba.

El punto es que los alumnos deben vender las galletas que hagan para poder ir reuniendo dinero para los viajes que podrían hacer si llegan a ganar los concursos de interpretación coral de la ciudad. Juntan ese dinero, más que nada porque es una posibilidad real, todos esos chicos son buenos y Kurt sonríe cada vez que actúan, porque le trae tan buenos recuerdos de su propia adolescencia, la pasión, la rebeldía, el dejarlo todo en ese auditorio… era increíble hacer aquella magia. Fue lo que él era antes, lo que siempre quiso.

No pudo hacerlo por sus problemas personales, pero tener la oportunidad de ayudarles a ellos… se acercaba mucho a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

El teléfono comenzó a hacer su peculiar sonido y el chico, consiguiendo una servilleta de camino, fue limpiando sus manos y parte de su rostro para poder contestar. Levantó el auricular y con una sonrisa contestó.

–Hola.

–Kurt, chico, ¿cómo van esas galletas?

–Tan rápidas como el calentamiento global. –dijo en sarcasmo mientras apoyaba el aparato entre el hueco de su hombro y su mejilla para poder regresar a la cocina.

–Valdrá la pena, Kurt, tus galletas son las mejores que he comido, lo eran en la escuela y seguro ahora son mejores.

–Halagarme no harán desaparecer las horas de trabajo que llevo encima, Sunshine.

–No, pero las hacen más soportables, ¿a que sí? –se burló, Kurt lo sabía, pero se vio sonriendo de igual forma. –De verdad, estoy tan agradecida con Rachel por haberme dicho que estabas aquí, no hubiera encontrado a nadie mejor para ayudarme en el colegio, apenas llevas unas semanas con nosotros y los chicos te adoran.

–Y yo a ellos. Son increíbles, muy talentosos y tan diferentes.

–Lo sé, es lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo. –aceptó ella completamente de acuerdo con su opinión. –Bueno, sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo.

–Todo bien, Sunshine, yo me encargaré y a medio día le daré a los chicos las primeras porciones para que comiencen a vender. – aseguró el chico Hummel.

–De acuerdo, y de nuevo, gracias Kurt.

Colgó y de nuevo volvió a su trabajo. Cortar, decorar, colocar, moldear… sonaba tan sencillo.

Recordaba la primera vez que horneó galletas, fue en navidad, con su madre, sí, pero dominó el arte precisamente en su segundo intento, un San Valentín en el cual había quedado solo en casa y sentía al aburrimiento consumirlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en un día como ese? La TV era un completo asco y no se sentía con ánimos de fraternizar con ningún ser humano.

Entonces…

* * *

><p><em>La puerta principal tembló un par de veces, haciendo que Kurt le prestara atención.<em>

_No esperaba a nadie esa mañana, sus padres estaban fuera por todo el fin de semana, entonces, ¿quién podía ser? Dudaba seriamente que Finn fuera a volver ese día de casa de Rachel, quien también se quedaba sola, así que las posibilidades eran reducidas._

_Con las galletas en el horno, el castaño trastabilló de prisa mientras llegaba a la puerta. Abrió y parpadeó contadas veces para observar al chico frente a él. _

–_Uh, Blaine, hola._

_Éste miró fijamente al chico Hummel, con una enorme sonrisa decorando su perfecto rostro. _

–_Hablando de imágenes pornográficas…_

_Kurt se sonrojó, sabía que Blaine podía ser el chico más educado del mundo, lo era, pero también amaba hacerle rabiar, así que no podía sorprenderse tanto por escuchar ese tipo de comentarios. El castaño frunció el ceño y con la mejor actuación de ofensa se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Blaine no iba a quedarse fuera sólo por eso. El pelinegro gimió bajito al sentir el golpe de la puerta contra su pie, pero al menos su objetivo fue un éxito y, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, logró escurrirse hasta entrar a la casa._

–_Eres un tonto._

–_Dime algo nuevo, Hummel._

_Sonriendo el chico Anderson comenzó a andar por la casa como si nada, como si fuera suya, con la confianza de haber pasado tanto tiempo allí durante tantos años. Kurt lo dejó estar y regresó a la cocina donde tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiarse lo mejor posible… todo con tal de no darle excusas ni pie a esos comentarios tan vergonzosos. Blaine por su parte sólo curioseaba. La cocina estaba casi tan ordenada como siempre, sólo que no siempre era normal ver tanta masa y moldes en la mesa. ¿Acaso eso en el horno eran galletas?_

–_Quiero. –murmuró mientras observaba de cuclillas los pequeños postres en el horno._

–_Pues no voy a darte. –dijo el castaño mientras lavaba sus manos y se quitaba el delantal. –Son para Finn y Rachel. Me han dicho que pensaban salir de día de campo y he pensado en regalárselas. _

–_Eso es injusto._

–_La vida es así._

–_Uhm… si te invito a un día de campo, ¿me darías galletas?_

–_Creo que la pregunta realmente importante es si yo, en algún momento de locura, aceptaría ir contigo a un día de campo. –le picó con toda intención. Aún no sabía porque, pero pelear con Blaine era como su deporte favorito, casi una meta de vida._

_Por su parte Blaine se incorporó, divertido por la plática y, con movimientos ágiles, se posicionó a espaldas de Kurt, apresándolo con sus brazos y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro. El pálido chico parpadeó algo sorprendido, ladeó la cabeza intentando mirarle y descubrió una sonrisa condescendiente en aquellos labios que, por cierto, estaban demasiado pegados a su oído._

–_Yo sé que sí aceptarías._

–_Y yo sé que eres un creído, Anderson. –respondió mientras se dejaba hacer y recargaba parte de su cuerpo contra el de su amigo. Por alguna razón, Blaine hacía ese tipo de escenas demasiado sencillas, demasiado naturales… no había ni pizca de incomodidad en el ambiente. –Pero tal vez si, tienes razón. Sería divertido verte intentando montar la comida en pleno parque… me harías pasar un buen rato._

_La sonrisa sincera de Kurt infló el ánimo del pelinegro._

–_Hazlo más seguido._

_-¿El qué? ¿Las galletas? Eres un goloso._

–_No, reírte… eres la cosa más hermosa y sexy del mundo cuando lo haces… me contagias y me haces querer hacer esto…_

_Los labios contactaron en una caricia al principio, Kurt ladeó aún más la cabeza para facilitar la acción, los labios de Blaine eran como un elixir para poder transportarse a un mundo donde no hay ruido, solo silencio y paz. Con ello, Blaine podía sentir su hambre crecer, ya ni siquiera por galletas, era más bien que el simple sabor de Kurt combinado con aquellos aromas dulces en el aire, eran perfectos. Había pequeños restos, lo sabía, tal vez porque Kurt ha comido alguna galleta o porque ha trabajado demasiado y no solo sus mejillas han tenido harina… es tan exótico, tan empalagoso que es surrealista._

–_Blaine… no terminaré contigo distrayéndome. –Lloriqueó fingidamente mientras se giraba entre los brazos del otro y pasaba los suyos por su cuello. _

–_Yo no he hecho nada. –se exculpó mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos claros de su amigo… o más que eso, porque a veces ya no sabía cómo llamarle a lo que tenían… sólo sabía que era especial. –Pero, Kurt, estoy seguro que "Finchel" sobrevivirá sin las galletas. ¿Por qué no mejor te cambias de ropa y te invito un delicioso café y una presentación de los Warblers en el centro?_

_Kurt rió con la mención del sobrenombre de pareja que tanto utilizaba Blaine._

–_Claro, entonces quieres que nosotros, "Klaine", pasemos la tarde con tus amigos._

–_También son tuyos. Ellos te adoran… más de lo que me gustaría, pero no discutiré por ellos, sólo los mantendré al margen de ti._

–_Estás loco, Anderson._

–_Prefiero llamarme posesivo antes que loco, pero tienes tu punto. –se encogió de hombros mientras su abrazo se envolvía aún más en la cintura del castaño._

–_Sí bueno, absolutamente nadie puede decirme a quién pertenezco, nadie tiene ese derecho._

–_Yo sí._

_Kurt levantó una ceja mientras, inconscientemente comenzaba a acariciar la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine, se sentía normal._

–_Ah, ya. ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar eso?_

_El otro chico se mordió el labio inferior y, después de desviar un poco la mirada, inseguro, decidió ser valiente. Decidió implementar su palabra de vida: Coraje._

–_El hecho de que voy a preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio, porque de un tiempo acá siento que no puedo pasar mucho sin verte y que cuando estoy contigo estas estúpidas mariposas no dejan de fastidiarme el estómago hasta que me atrevo a abrazarte, o darte un beso, o simplemente hacer el ridículo con tal de verte sonreír y que cada día se vuelva el mejor de mi vida. Me temo que por ello._

–_Blaine, yo… –de pronto Kurt pensó que debería retirarse un poco porque en cualquier momento echaría a correr, ¿de emoción? ¿de miedo? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquella situación había imposibilitado sus opciones para actuar porque simplemente estaba allí como una estatua de hielo, sólo mirando fijamente esos ojos cobrizos que comenzaban a envolverlo más y más, sin poder bajar los brazos que disfrutaban rodear la cálida piel del moreno._

–_Quiero esto, Kurt, todo, contigo, siempre contigo… Y necesito saber qué piensas ahora, quiero saber si debo seguir besándote o simplemente comprender que no estamos destinados a esto._

_El castaño se mordió los labios también, sin despegar la mirada de quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde hace casi dos años. Todo era tan surrealista, todo era tan inesperado. ¿cómo saber que mientras él preparaba unas tontas galletas su gran amigo iba a pedirle formalizar algo como eso?_

–_Me amas. –dijo el chico de piel pálida que se enrojecía por sus propias palabras._

–_Lo hago._

_Asintió mientras se afianzaba a él, en un cálido y significativo abrazo._

–_Bien. Sigue así, Blaine. No vayas a romperme el corazón, porque creo que ya te lo he dado y ni siquiera me enteré. _

* * *

><p>Sí, aquellos tiempos.<p>

Kurt termina de envolver las pequeñas canastas con galletas de corazones y figuras similares, las coloca en una caja y va a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y poder entregar aquella encomienda.

Un poco más y se cumplen ocho meses de su separación, aquello que pensó eterno, y terminó más rápido que nunca.

No es, en sí, que llevara la cuenta, sólo era difícil no pensar en lo que Blaine hizo a su vida. En lo que él mismo se provocó por un arranque adolescente. Muchas veces no puede evitar culpar a quien fue su amigo. ¿Quién se había creído? Le ofreció el mundo y tan pronto se sometió a él… desapareció. Blaine lo olvido todo por una carrera que si bien le dio todo a él, a Kurt lo dejó sin nada.

¿Cómo evitar sentirse traicionado? Y sí, esa era la palabra: traición.

Saliendo del baño y colocándose unos pantalones y una sudadera azul el chico sólo se imaginaba años atrás, cuando la moda era su pasión intensa, cuando el cantar era primordial en un dosis de tres veces por día y que hoy no lo hace ni a la semana. ¿Cómo pudo perderse en el camino?

Tal vez era esa contradicción hacia Blaine lo que le ha impedido muchas veces regresar a Ohio y pedirle de rodillas su perdón, una absolución a su abandono, que no debió irse, que quiere estar con él y que todo sea como era… pero por muy pequeña que fuera esa contradicción, definitivamente era suficiente para poner su orgullo muy por encima. De todas formas, no es como si aún tuviera un chance con quien fue su marido. Ya no. Porque Rachel es su mejor amiga ahora, y ella le cuenta cosas.

Y una de ellas es que Blaine no iba a esperarlo por siempre.

Aunque siempre supo que esperar lo contrario era una fantasía, porque él mismo le orillo a olvidarle.

Y lo chistoso es que lo logró.

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que este capitulo no es tan revelador que digamos, pero es algo. Kurt y Blaine se querían, pero la vida es la vida. xD Ok, el melodrama sale de mis poros naturalmente.

¿Alguien va al día con Glee? Yo sí y el episodio de navidad será el mejor regalo del mundo, realmente quiero creerlo! :)

**~MsEnny**


	5. You can t stop the life

_Hola! Ya sé, muuuucho tiempo desde que subí capitulo. Lo siento pero la RL me trae de arriba a abajo y el ingreso a la universidad se come mi cabeza en estos momentos. Sin embargo aún sigo aquí, trabajando con esta historia y con otra que quizá publique pronto, cuando avance con las que ya tengo. _

_¿Cómo les va con el hiatus? ¿Para mí? Eterno. Abril 10 está muuuy lejos. Aunque lo prefiero así. ¿Soy a la única que no le emociona ir acumulando cumpleaños? La vida se me vaa! :) Lo sé, dramática empedernida._

_Sin más, me callo y les invito a leer. _

_Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece a RIB, quien goza cortando escenas Klaine, volviendo una comedia en drama y haciendo a Blaine un junior por lo cual separará a mi otp._

* * *

><p><strong>There is a moment<strong>

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

><p><em>Ha pasado un año<em>. Piensa.

Blaine levantó la mirada que, por minutos, se había dedicado a examinar las suaves y blancas almohadas que se juntaban a su alrededor, dándole un gran confort y calidez. Suspiró desperezándose y dando un lento giro para quedar boca arriba. La luz molestaba un poco pero ya estaba decidido a comenzar su día, fue una decisión difícil pero necesaria. Hoy le tocaba ir al estudio a grabar una última canción de su próximo álbum y con lo olvidadizo que es, anoche tomo casi tanto que cree no poder ajustar sus cuerdas vocales para que salga algo parecido a música.

Bostezó al aire y para apurar su despertar pasó una mano por sus cansados ojos. Ese día sería difícil, empezando por la resaca de proporciones épicas que llevaría consigo durante todo el día.

Escuchó su móvil comenzando a sonar con la canción "Like a Virgin", eso porque era una forma representativa de pensar en la noche más perfecta que tuvo hace casi un mes. Sí, ya sabía quién le marcaba y no podía estar más feliz por ello porque era su forma de saber que el futuro si existía, que Blaine Anderson no se ha quedado estancado en el primer supuesto amor.

–Hola, Juliet. –saludó el pelinegro con la voz pastosa.

–Blaine, cariño, ¿te he despertado?

Aunque ella no pudiera verle, él negó por inercia, reforzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Para nada, estaba por darme una ducha. Por cierto, eres mala… me hubieses detenido anoche, mi cabeza va a explotar.

–Ay, querido, de haberte parado no nos hubiésemos divertido tanto. Necesitas desinhibirte más de todas formas. –explicó ella. –Bien, da igual, lo importante aquí es que tus amigos me han llamado preguntando por ti. ¿Siempre son tan fastidiosos? Ellos querían saber si ibas a pasarte a grabar pronto o si deben posponerlo para mañana. No sonaban contentos.

_Claro que no_, -pensaba él. – _ellos van simplemente a matarme si no me apresuro._

–Iré, sólo necesito unos minutos para estar listo.

–Oh, bueno, entonces… ¿te veré en la noche? Sé que aún sin alcohol podemos pasárnosla igual de bien siempre que haya una cama y música elegante. –insinuó coquetamente la muchacha, arrancando una sonrisa más amplia a Blaine. Su novia podía ser muy buena al persuadir.

–Me encantaría, te veré luego. –se despidió, colgando.

Era increíble por muchas cosas. Juliet en sí era una fantasía para Blaine, no por ser tan guapa, que lo era, no por ser tan rebelde y fiestera como él, que lo era, si no lo que esa muchacha que conoció hace semanas representa. Sí, ella significa tantas cosas que, por suerte o por desgracia, lo hacen ver hacia delante. ¿Pensaba que sería terrible? Sí, pero ahora sabe que tener una nueva pareja no era doloroso, podía hacerlo, de hecho, se arriesgaba a pensar que ya había desarrollado un afecto verdadero hacia ella y no le molestaba.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Cuando la vio por primera vez, sí, pensó lo bueno que sería soltar… tensiones. ¿Porqué no pasarla bien? Sin embargo, por más que quiso, no pudo escapar de su encanto. Terminó la fiesta con ella, terminó la noche con ella y, después de ello, terminaron desayunando juntos, hablando de sus carreras, hablando de todo lo que tenían en común y fue como si un puzle se juntara, encajando por completo.

Fue primero un desayuno, luego una cena, luego una fiesta de publicidad, luego una noche de juerga… todo reducido a un mes de excelente noviazgo.

Levantándose de la cama, Blaine encendió la televisión dejando un canal de música donde sonaba "Last Friday Night" Canción cover de Katy Perry, que se incluía en su disco anterior. Tarareando tomó un cambio de ropa y se metió al servicio para darse una ducha que despeje la neblina de cansancio que poblaba sus ojos y, de paso, buscar el botiquín para obtener un par de aspirinas. Las resacas eran… lo peor.

Rachel apagó el televisor lo más rápido que pudo. Durante un buen rato, sin querer hacerlo, quedó hipnotizada por la pantalla que no hacía más que poner diversas canciones con aquella voz tan conocida y agradable. Blaine Anderson era un nombre muy reconocido hoy en día, eso le emocionaba y le irritaba al mismo tiempo, no porque al final de cuentas alguien de New Directions, su antiguo club Glee, le haya superado en fama, si no que, al tener publicidad hasta por debajo de las piedras, algún día Kurt podría ser sobrepasado por eso, verlo aquí y allá… No era lo ideal para olvidar a un amor.

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento y soltó un suspiro al viento.

Dentro de una semana era su gran día, su boda, su verdadero momento para brillar… y sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar en cuan diferentes eran las cosas ahora. Su mejor amigo estaba soltero nuevamente y definitivamente había algo malo con eso, porque Kurt había desarrollado una especie de aversión a las relaciones sentimentales. Muestra casi un terror verdadero cuando le ha mencionado que busque un nuevo novio o que tenga una cita con alguien. El castaño simplemente se coloca su máscara de desagrado y cambia el tema, como si ella no notara lo que hace.

La chica cierra los ojos mientras su mente viaja a los años de su adolescencia, cuando todos eran amigos de todos. Así las cosas no eran complejas. Sólo se daban, ya, no tanta angustia.

¿Por qué no podía darse eso? ¿Por qué ya no podían coincidir como antes? Algo como eso es lo que Rachel Berry quiere. Ese sentimiento de que todo está bien, que todos y cada uno de sus amigos la respaldan, porque nunca fue la más popular pero sí la más talentosa y la que más suerte tuvo. Tiene a Finn, tiene a Kurt, tiene a Mercedes. Pero ella los quiere a todos. Fue triste no poderlos invitar, y no por no quererlo, si no porque muchos no sabían de la separación de sus queridos "Klaine", no quiere incomodar a Kurt, de hecho, al invitarlo hubo una especie de acuerdo silencioso donde se establecía que Blaine y algunos más no supondrían problema, así que tuvo que mantener prioridades que no quería. Pero aún así… ¿sería incorrecto?

Se mordió el labio y buscó en el bolsillo de su falda su móvil. Ahí estaban todos los números.

Sus dedos recorrieron la agenda y, de pronto, se vio marcando a Quinn, luego a Noah, luego a Artie, a Brittany, a Santana, a Mike, a Tina, a Sam, a Blaine, a absolutamente todos… y ya no pudo retractarse. Todos eran invitados. Todos dijeron que sí.

Sólo deseaba que Kurt lo viera de una forma amigable.

–Y… ¿entonces?

El castaño alzó la mirada del papel en sus manos. Lucía serio. Lucía tranquilo. Y eso era lo que más impacientaba a Mercedes Jones.

Kurt se mordió la boca, un gesto que hacía cada vez que los nervios le estaban traicionando. Sin embargo, no iba tanto por ese lado. De pronto sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz, que apenas fue divisada por la chica, ésta comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ignorando las ganas que tenía de insultar al chico Hummel por hacer de aquél momento una película de suspenso, fue algo innecesario y muy impactante para sus nervios.

–¡Estoy dentro! Me han aceptado en la serie musical. ¡Trabajaremos juntos! –exclamó emocionado.

La morena abrazó a su amigo con total euforia.

Ciertamente, Kurt estaba feliz. Por muchos meses había añorado una oportunidad como esa, volver a los escenarios, volver a actuar, a cantar… era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, su amiga lo sabía, por eso no dudo en la menor oportunidad encontrar un pequeño espacio para él en aquel proyecto, sólo porque sabía que Kurt sería perfecto para ello. El talento no es algo que le haya faltado alguna vez y, si se podían aprovecharse para pasar tiempo juntos, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Igualmente, Kurt no podía evitar pensar a lo lejos en la chica filipina que tanto le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, dejarla no sería sencillo, tampoco el tener que alejarse del ambiente del instituto. Los chicos y el espíritu allí eran muy buenos, todo lo motivo a ser quien quería ser y hoy se deprime pensando que tendrá que apartarlo por su verdadero sueño. Con una sonrisa más relajada tomó su café y bebió un poco.

–No puedo creer que volveremos a vernos cada minuto del día, justo como cuando íbamos en la secundaria, ¿te acuerdas? Tú y yo éramos los mejores vestidos, siempre. Y creo que aún estando en Los Ángeles seguimos siendo un top ten en el mundo de la moda.

–Sí, lo somos, ¿verdad? –se encogió de hombros el chico, lanzando un suspiro. –Aunque estoy algo oxidado en cuanto a la actuación, creo que me irá bien. Nunca he actuado en televisión, pero no será tan diferente a las presentaciones que hice en Nueva York.

–Lo dicho, si alguien puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. Cantas, bailas, actúas, es todo lo que somos. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos eso para celebrar, cariño?

Mercedes comenzó a entonar y Kurt sonrió feliz al reconocer las notas de "You can´t stop the beat", un musical del cual él gustaba demasiado si se lo preguntan.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round_

_And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since the whole world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today_

_'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder, if you wanna, but I never ask why_

_And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say_

_That You Can't Stop the Beat!_

…

–Bien, suficiente práctica. Es hora de dormir, mañana es un día importante y Rachel nos matará si llegamos tarde a su gran día.

La morena besó la mejilla de su amigo y se acercó al sofá de éste para recoger su bolso y poderse marchar. Desde unos pasos atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Kurt le seguía para poder despedirla cordialmente. Internamente muy agradecido de que ella fuera a visitarle ese día y le acompañara en un momento tan importante como lo era el regreso a su carrera artística.

–Lo sé. –asintió él después de un minuto, imaginándose a su otra amiga en un plan completamente controlador y mandón, sólo como ella podía ser. –Realmente me siento bien por ellos, se lo merecen y sé que Finn la hará feliz, después de todo llevan casi seis años de novios, se conocen bien y saben lo que pueden esperar del otro. No sé, creo que ellos lo han hecho bien.

Antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, Mercedes Jones, en una peculiar pose que pone a Kurt a la defensiva, se voltea con una cara de seriedad absoluta que no augura nada bueno.

–Querido, sabes que te amo, pero esa actitud tuya debe cambiar ya. Ha pasado un año, no le debes luto a tu relación con Blaine pero tampoco puedes pasarte tus días de juventud pensando en lo que fue y no será, así que mejor dejas esa aura de muerte que te rodea y le pones una sonrisa al mundo o esta de verdad te pateara y no te dará la oportunidad que te está sirviendo en bandeja de plata.

–Mercedes, yo no…

–Sí, ya sé. Pero Kurt, aunque no lo quieras admitir, no has podido dejar ir el pasado. Sé que no me contestarás, pero si te preguntara cuantas veces al día piensas en Blaine Anderson, probablemente me darías una cantidad demasiado grande para contarla con los dedos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que las cosas ya están hechas, el presente es éste y si no te propones comenzar desde cero y olvidar este extraño comportamiento tuyo cuando te pido que salgas con alguien, bueno… no sé qué será de ti.

La chica se acercó una vez más a su mejor amigo, quien no podía quitar esa mirada abatida al entender lo que ella exponía. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que por su cabeza pasaba cada día. Sintió la mano de ella en su hombro y asintió lentamente.

–Te concedo mucha razón, Cedes. Pero no sé qué hacer para… yo… lo quise demasiado. Él significó mucho, y más me dolió tener que alejarme.

–Pero al final, tú lo dijiste, fue lo mejor. –Kurt asintió otra vez. La morena sonrió tranquilamente, contenta porque al menos ya era un avance que el castaño hablara de su antiguo esposo después de tantos meses de siquiera nombrarlo. –Cariño, Jason aún está interesado en verte de nuevo, ¿sabes? Le gustaste mucho y casi diario tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de él.

El chico de piel pálida casi ríe ante la cara de fastidio de ella.

Ladea la cabeza, mirando por la ventana de su apartamento. El atardecer comenzaba amostrarse tan hermoso como siempre, sobre todo con la vista que allí tenía. Sus ojos brillaron en un arranque, decidiéndose a hacerlo. Porque no era mentira, ella tenía la solución a muchas de sus inseguridades y temores, y quizá si le hacía caso… quizá así él tendría una oportunidad de amar de nuevo, ¿y por qué no con Jason, el amigo de su amiga? El chico era guapo, ojos castaños y cabello rubio como el sol. ¿Y lo mejor? Está interesado en él.

–Bueno, tú… ¿tú crees que puedo invitarlo a la boda? –preguntó con timidez.

–Uh, ¿bromeas? Él mataría por tener sólo tu número telefónico.

Mercedes lo vio venir, una buena noticia, una pequeña redención para su mejor amigo. Lo observó suspirar… y sí, lo supo.

–Pues dáselo si te lo pide. Y dile que me llame esta noche. Debo hablarle y explicarle como son… las cosas… sí después él aún está interesado… lo intentaré. No puedo decir que no me atrae, de todas formas.

La vergüenza en el rostro de Kurt fue algo que Mercedes creyó no volvería a ver nunca. Pero gracias al cielo se equivoco. Ansiosa y emocionada se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la salida.

–Kurt, estoy orgullosa. Y sí, será lo primero que haga al llegar a mi casa. Así que, te veo mañana, cariño.

Al cerrar la puerta el castaño se sintió… ansioso. No sabía que pasaría mañana, no sabía si hacía bien o si iba de nueva cuenta hacia una gran decepción. Sin embargo, se extraño dándose cuenta que, aunque así fuera, no importaba. Él quería eso, quería sentirse querido por alguien, sentir que hay una persona que piensa en él y que le dará el cariño que necesita.

De pronto se encontró sonriendo al pensar en Jason. Sí, él sería su oportunidad. Él podía ser su nuevo amor, podía ser él quien reinara su corazón.

Y no podía esperar a verlo y conocerlo más y más.

Porque, de nuevo, la ilusión estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Sí, soy mala y meteré un tercero, cuarto o quinto. En fin, espero poder subir más seguido. Gracias por sus comentarios en esta y cualquiera de mis historias! :) Es lindo escribir y más lindo saber que hay gente con quien compartirlo!<p>

_~MsEnny._


End file.
